A Matter of Trust
by CuteANDSexxxy17
Summary: Taylor wanted a man with passion, raw and mysterious qualities... She never got anywhere close to that kind of man and lost hope until a very dark, Troy Bolton came to her life. Though Taylor may find you should be careful what you wish for... Traylor Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Just writing Traylor Fics!!! Enjoy!!! :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Taylor got dressed up for her blind date tonight, with the help of her bossy best friend, Sharpay Evan- Baylor. Taylor looked at herself in the mirror for the last time before heading out, she was in a tight, silk deep purple two piece out fit, the skirt was fit around her curvy waist and thighs, then flared out to the knee. The top was low cut, hulter top, the best part about the top was it was button up, and Taylor took Sharpay's advice and only button up the three and left the rest open.

The outfit showed off her tone stomach and sexual curvys, she had bought the outfit for her ex, Troy Bolton. He loved her body and could never keep his hands off of her, it was so bad that when their first date meeting each other she had to pull the car over so he wouldn't get them in a car wreck. He was so intense,  
and Taylor loved it.. Well at first, she was never in a extremly passionate relationship before. All the guys she had been with Taylor would get bored or they would end up being friends like her long time friend Chad.

But Troy was like no other, he would watch her constantly, and making love was a battle field. Taylor was had never been into bondage or rough sex, but Troy quickly changed all that. He would fight with her on everything, sometimes just to punish her for sassin' him. He hated Chad and Ryan, expecially Ryan. Though,  
Taylor would reassure him Ryan was gay, and that's why he was so touchy and flirty but Troy wasn't buying at all.

Taylor really loved Troy, and Troy was crazy in love with her, but Taylor couldn't take all of Troy's dominate side. He was getting really bad towards the end.  
When he was back on the road with the NBA stars, he could keep close watch, so he would send out private investigators to snoop around and tail her day and night.

It was when Sharpay found the hidden camera in her office that cause the huge fight. Troy tried to first argue his way and justify his actions but Taylor wasn't listening. Then when that didn't work he tried saying he was sorry and would be so crazy anymore. But Taylor wasn't happy and she told him she had to end their relationship.

Troy didn't take it well at all. He was still working on the road but he called until her cellphone died one day, with texting, calls and voicemails. She and Sharpay had to both change numbers because Troy wanted Sharpay to tell Taylor to call him.

It had been four months later and Taylor was finally ready to move on, somewhat. But she still missed Troy, a lot. He was crazy no dout, but was loving and intense.  
He never let an inch of her body go untouched. Some nights he would wait home for her and when she walked in he would make love to her and make her tell him all about her day, and if she stopped to moan or close her eyes Troy would turn her over and spank her until she would beg him mercy. At that point, only would he finsh her and hold her all night.

Taylor shook out of her flashbacks, and did a quick make up check. She smile at how great her long dark curls, then grabbed her keys and purse so she would get to the resturant her date was at.

**********************

Her date was beyond boring, the man worked in her's and Sharpay's department at the Perfect's Angels top fashion agency in city. The man, whatever he said his name was, kept going on about his accomplishment and ex-wife. Taylor smiled polite at all his corky jokes, and nodded her head every once in a while. But Taylor would every once in a while, glance at the clock to the right of his head.

When the waiter asked for desserts, Taylor quickly said no. Her date paid for the meal and walked Taylor to her car, he leaned but Taylor intercepted and gave him a kiss on the cheek instead. When he walked away sadden, Taylor wipped out her phone and left the meanest voicemail on Sharpay's cellphone.

Taylor had put her phone away and got out her keys when she heard crushing rocks behind her. Taylor turned around slight to see what is waws, but was forced against her car door. Taylor went to scream but was silence by a gloved hand. Taylor started struggling but the arm around her tighten more.

Taylor was helpless, she had parked her car behind the resturant, since it was the only space. Now with the no cars around and her date gone she was all alone with a stranger. Taylor sobbed in the gloved hand, shaking with fear.

"Calm down, Tay. It's me." Troy said as he loosen his hold slightly. Taylor relax a little and when his hold loosen she turned around quickly and slapped him hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Taylor screamed at him, he scared the shit out of her with his little stunt.

Troy turned his head back to her, and calmed his breathing. Taylor knew he hated to be bitched slapped but fuck it, he deserved it.

"I wanted to talk some sense in you, Tay. You won't call back or see me, how else was I suppose to talk to?" Troy said crossing his arms over his tight black shirt with his jaw tight.

"That's just it, Troy. I don't want to talk to you or work anything out. You need to take the hint and move the fuck on!" Taylor said angery, she pushed him off of her and pick up her purse and keys.

"I will not move on! I love you, Taylor and I know you still love me!" Troy said shouting at her, grabbing her keys and purse from her hands.

"This is exactly why I don't want to be with you, you are always yelling and acting crazy! Give me my keys and purse right now!" Taylor screamed back.

"NO!" Troy grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Taylor tried to moved him off but he pushed her against the car agian, then when he couldn't get his tongue in her mouth he bite her bottom lip, cause her to yelp and open her mouth then he tongue her hard. He rubbed up against her goaning as he tasted her sweet tongue agian in six months.

As the kiss went on, Taylor kissed back. She couldn't help but be turned on by his aggressive behavoir, she had missed him but she was still pissed out.

When Troy finally let her lips go he kissed down her neck, biting and licking around her sweet spot. Taylor moaned loudly when she felt that and his gloved hands move over her body, he groped her breast and pinched her nipples while still kissing and biting her sweet spot.

Taylor grabbed his messy hair in her hands, pulling him hard to her arched chest. Troy suddenly grabbed her waist and sat her down on the hood of her expensive car.  
He took hold of her legs and moved under her skirt to grope her pussy through her black thong.

Taylor arched in his hand, but tried to get her bearings again. "Troy! Stop it!" Taylor screamed desperately at him, but all it made him do was get mad at her.

"Why? You got all slutty up for some middle age asshole, but the man who loves you can even see you?!" Troy said with a hiss in his tone. He pushed he back and tugged her top a part, making buttons fly off and her breast beared to him.

"Troy, I don't want this. Please stop! I promise we can talk about us if you stop now, okay." Taylor said with a slight fear, she had never seen him so angry like this, but was too far gone to listen.

"You're just saying that so you can run off again, I don't believe you. I want you now, you ran off and broke my heart because I love you. I won't stop!" Troy said and grabbed a fist full of her curly hair, he forced more kisses on her and his other hand grabbing her breast and tugging the nipple.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry okay, I love you, Troy. Please let's just go to my place and talk about it okay. Your being too rough with me." Taylor said pleaing her case more so he would at least let her talk him down.

"Taylor! Shut up! Did you want to listen to me, huh. No! You just let me and starting fucking dating like other relationship meant nothing. I going to have you now,  
so just shut the fuck up!" Troy yelled.

He was in hell without her, she was off dating and ignoring him like he meant nothing. He saw her get all dressed up, showing the some random guy her goods and kiss assholes. No, he came here to get her to see things his way, he knew she like to be in control but when he was with her, she loved to put up a fight but wanted him to force her to submit, and submit she would.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Tell me what you think? Should I make it a keep going? Let me know!!! Thank U for reading, Please Review!! **


	2. First Impressions

**AN:// I OWN NOTHING!!!! SO Just Enjoy :)**

_****************Five Months Earlier************************_

Taylor stepped out of dressing room for her photo shot of the newest collections 'Perfects Angels' lingerie set. Taylor was only doing the shot because Sharpay's husband and Taylor's non-related brother, Zeke stated and quoted: "Not having his baby's body all out for perverts to jack off on".

Taylor talked to her long time friend, Jason Cross, who was the best photographer in LA. "Hey, Taylor! So we want to do this shot different. I know we agreed this being just with you in underwear alone, but I got a friend of mines to help out with getting male models", said Jason.

"Hmm, that could work. We do need to get a better showcase. Is this model good, or are we talking about your 'girlfriend' Kelsi needing you to do a favor and get some free promotion for her newest star, hmm?" Taylor said with a smirk, she knew he had a huge crush on Kelsi since high school but was too chicken to tell her because of a blond popular theatre star, Ryan.

"Shut up, Taylor. You know that is not it, I was thinking only about making a better promo for ya." Jason said, very unconvincing well moving his muscled body around the set.

"Whatever, Jason", Taylor said laughing as she looked around the set herself. This one was a dark set, it had a theme of red and black, with candles and a huge bed with sex toys laid out.

The set was perfect for her new line, since it was designed for a more erotic style, with a dominant edge. Taylor and Sharpay slaved over their new company and line for almost two years, before doing the hard part, getting them out and in stores. Taylor always wanted to take a more darker direction with the fashion world since her own sex life was down in the dumps.

"Ok, Taylor. I need you to get you first, then we put our male model into the frames." Jason said, then he got his camera.

Taylor nodded, and took off her robe. Taylor was dressed in a Lycra halter-style, red teddy. Thong back and O-rings and sequin trim. With a pair of 5' Heel two tone slingback, red and black shoes. As Taylor went over to the make-up artist who put the final touch ups on her flawless make-up, and got her long black,  
curly hair fluffed, she heard a good deals of gasp and groans from the staff.

Taylor looked over her shoulder and saw that Jason and his team were mouths opened, Taylor thought to be a bit of a tease and gave a very sexy smile out to her fans. "How do you want me?" Taylor asked innocently to Jason.

Jason shook his head slightly and cleared his throat, "Um.. Yeah! Just, poise facing me and put you hands in your hair", Jason said, getting into a stance to snap the shot.

Taylor did as he wanted and gave a sexy look. From the looks of the his assistants and the good remarks from Jason, himself, Taylor could tell the shots were going great. Just as she was told to turn she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand high. When Jason told her to take a break so he could get a look at the pictures on the computer, Taylor looked over and saw one of the sexiest men she ever seen and she knew exactly who it was.

The infamous, NBA/Movie Star/Musician, Troy Bolton. He was standing just two feet from her and wearing hot, black Leather uniform pants, they had a red pin stripe going down each leg. He had no shirt on it showcased his extreme ripped upper body, he looked so good and hard all over.

Taylor couldn't help but stare, at him. She realized that they haven't said a word to one another and thought to break the silence while Jason looked over and reset his camera for the next round.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. So I got the famous, Troy Bolton to be my male model, huh?" Taylor said with a smirk, she crossed her under her large breast, lifting them lightly.

Troy was watching her for a while, he had seen her first set of shots and couldn't help but feel an immediate attraction, while he was watching her lift her arms and show off that outragerously curvy body, and nice round ass of hers. He realized he wasn't the only on getting his looks in, all the men and a few women were drooling over her and she wasn't helping with sighs and caresses in between shots or during the shots.

When she did finally notice him staring, he couldn't believe how beautiful her eyes were, and that sexy smile was illegal, for sure.

"Well, it seems you have me at a disadvantage. I only know you as Taylor, and you seem to know somewhat of who I am." Troy said, he walked with a purpose in front of her, looking slight down at her since she was about foot shorter than him. He could see her breath getting heavier as he came closer and giving her a hard once over, her nipples were standing to attention.

"Um, I wouldn't say a disadvantage, I don't know you other than you're the all-star bad boy of LA, but I don't know if it's all real or just for image." Taylor said, with somewhat of control, this man was breath-taking and something mysterious.

Troy stepped closer and leaned his head down so he was very close to her ear, "I would love to show just how real and bad I can be, Taylor... If you can handle it?"  
Troy lightly bite the lobe of her ear as he spoke, and looked he back into the eyes to get an answer to his question.

Taylor gasped and open her eyes to meet his, the man was dead serious, she could see in his eyes that he really wanted her to answer. Just as Taylor could get an answer formed and out her mouth, Jason's voice broke her connection with Troy.

"Hey, I'm ready for you both.. Whoa, nice pose, get in front of the bed with the same pose." Jason ordered them as he knelled to get a dramatic look.

Taylor felt Troy lead her over to the spot and position her the way Jason said. Taylor didn't mind, and got closer so her breast we on his chest, she looked up at him and saw he was staring at her hard, it made her shiver...

"OK, Tay. Look at me and place your right hand on his chest," Jason said, while snapping more shots.

Taylor did as she was told, she was getting more into having to be this close with Troy as more shot and positions were being distributed. That was until Jason wanted them on the bed.

Taylor was so aroused at the pose Jason wanted them in. Taylor was to sit on his lap with her back to the camera, "OK, Tay. Put throw your right arm over his neck, and look slightly at me but keep your face on his a little." Jason directed her.

Taylor watched as Troy slowly sat down, jacking his pants up a little, then hold his hand out for her to take. Taylor licked her lips and placed her hands in his, once she did that, Troy firmly grabbed her hand and pull her to his lap. When she got in front of him, he let go of her hand and glided both of his hot, strong hands down the bared sides of her body, slowly. When his hands stopped, they were on her thighs. Taylor was staring into his eyes as if she were in a spell.

She bite her lip when Troy grabbed her tight and lifted her on to his lap. Taylor gasped with shock, she grabbed his big shoulders with both hands, afraid she might fall over. When she sat on his lap, she felt his hard dick underneath her teddy. Taylor moved a little over his big dick to let him know she felt him, and to see his reaction.

But Troy didn't say or do anything or than put on hand on her upper thigh and another in her hair, tight.

"Look at me, Tay." Jason said as he go closer to the bed. Taylor finally broke eye contact and did what Jason wanted. When the four snap went, she moved her legs so her knees were on the outside of Troy's massive legs and her breast were right under his chin. Taylor wanted to tease him a little so she jiggled and put one hand in his hair.

Troy looked up at her and smirked at her teasing, he grabbed her round, bared ass and lifted her higher. This made her moan with surprise, she didn't think he would be so aggressive and look so damn good.

As the surprise wore off, Troy and Taylor got more creative with each pose and position. The last pose was to Troy standing over the bed holding a red dildo over Taylor's lips,  
while she kneeling on the bed, facing the camera. Taylor thought to push him a little more when he put her in position once more and placed the toy on her lips. Taylor licked the tip of the dildo and bite it before Jason got shot. she heard another round of groans for the staff, but Troy's reaction was the best. His jaws muscles stranded and his hand shot out and took hold of her hair once more. Taylor could see his dick move slightly at her actions.

"Okay, kids.. That's the wrap!" Jason said, when he got that last shot, he whipped his hands lightly and moved to see the shots.

Taylor jumped up and quickly retreated to her dressing room, the photo shot got her so hot she needed to get relief, fast! When Taylor got to her chair she had down heavily, trying to catch her breath. The shot with Troy was something else, he took complete control without a single word and Taylor couldn't help but wish it was more than just a shot.  
The way he took hold of her hair was simply sinful.

As Taylor thought more into how hot and bothered Troy got her, she didn't hear the door open or close, but she did hear the lock click into place. Taylor looked up and say Troy standing behind her.

"Troy..?" Taylor said with shock, and jumped up yet again.

Troy grabbed her and pushed her against the dresser, he lifted her on top of it and grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her with raw passion.

Taylor wrapped her arms around his bare, muscled ripped back, kissing him with equal back, he tasted like nothing she could describe but pure male with a hint of sweet favor.  
She felt herself melt into his embrace, he surrounded her body with an overwhelming power... a call her body could only answer by matching him.

Troy was gone the moment she laid eyes on him, he had all the intentions of making her his, submitting. By the way she taunt and teased him to oblivion, he only lasted this long due to his need for control... Taylor looked to be someone in need of a firm hand, to tame that strong spirit of hers. He was that man to do it...

Troy grabbed her off the desk to turn her around and slam her into the wall, his had one strong hand on her throat before she could catch her breathe, lifting her face upward.  
Her abused lips offered to him, he tighten his hold to get her attention once more. Taylor's breath caught in her throat and her eyes misted over with tears, she was scared and turned on by his sexual, violent attack on her body. She looked into his eyes, to only see and feel him lower his lips slowly onto hers, his hot tongue willing it's way into her mouth.

Taylor felt his other hand make a snake it's way down her teddy, he rubbed his leather covered, dick over her ass. The hand on her throat ghosted down under the front, firmly yet slowly groping her large, chocolate breast.

Troy had Taylor so wrapped up in him that she was could do anything but be at his mercy. Troy could feel her shake with excitement, he rubbed his lower hand slow and firmly wanting to feel her pussy tighten around his strong fingers. When Taylor felt herself get close to the edge, Troy did something she didn't expect, his moved his pussy soaked fingers from inside her to slap her clit.

Taylor could, she let out something between a yelp and moan."Troy! Oh, GOD!!" Taylor arched her body so hard off the wall, but the cries didn't bring her mercy with Troy.

Troy knew she was close and by the way she let off those surprised screams and cries, he knew she would cum within seconds... But he wanted more. His upper hand slid away from her neck, only to pinch her hard nipples through the teddy. He continued to spank her wet, hot pussy with hard smacks then the last.

"Cum, Taylor." Troy demanded into her ear, but it seemed she wasn't listening, she only continued to scream in between his slaps and pinches on her body.

"Do as I say. Cum now!" Troy hissed in her ear this time, grinding his leather covered dick into her ass. He pinched her clit, emphasising on the 'now' part.

Taylor thrusts her pussy hard against his hand, and came so hard, she screamed with tears. "Troy!! YESS!! I'M CUMMING!"

Troy held her through it all, he wanted to fuck her so bad against the wall but he wanted more room, and he wanted her completely his... Taylor went limp in his arms, her legs were like jelly, she could barley keep her eyes open. Troy reached down and carried her bridal style to the medium size couch.

He waited and kneed down so his facing her, "What are you doing tonight, Taylor?" Troy said calmly, like he did just make her cum higher than any drug she have ever taken.

Taylor looked him in the eyes and smiled, "You tonight, if you do plan on taking me like that again." Taylor said.

"Oh, I plan on doing more than foreplay.." Troy reached over and kissed her neck sweetly, then bite her lightly, cause Taylor to shudder with desire once more.

"But I have to do a meeting this evening. I want you to meet me at Nobu, Mr. Chows at 8, sharp, the name under Zachary David." Troy stated, his hands rubbing her bare sides.

Taylor felt she should cuss him out for ordering her around and not at all romancing in the ways she was accustomed to, but the way her took her body and his whole demeanor was something she felt before by anyone. Taylor took note of his seriousness and clear demand he made of her.

"OK. It's a date..."

**_********************************************TBC******************************************************************************************_**

**No impression like the first impression, LOL!!! The heat is just getting started, so review and give me feedback!**

**Shout OUT to my people: _kyw0202, chaylorfan, MermaidRam85, ice94cj, blueprincess972, MoMo Taylor Anderson, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, beststoriesever95, chaylorXtraylorlover101, SouthSideGurl, glasvegas, __lilmissmonique, Babys2245, and javasmoker..._ THANKS YOU and Keep reviewing :)**

**Next up: Troy makes it a night to remember and all Taylor will be saying is: Do It To Me.. *smirk***


	3. First Date, One Long NightPart One

**_"Oh. My. God._ TAYLOR!** **You got finger fucked by** **_TROY BOLTON!"_** Screamed, Ryan and Sharpay. Taylor just laughed, they were having brunch at her place. She owned a condo on the waterfront on the hills. Taylor had never been so happy that she lived on the top in the penthouse.

Taylor lifted her Earl Grey tea, and spoke, "Yes, and let me tell you, the shit was AMAZING! That man was something else."

Sharpay and Ryan were on the edge of her couch looking for more details, especially Ryan, since he went both ways but he more attracted to men than woman.

"So, tell me what happen, details, slut!" That was Sharpay, she was in her famous tight, pink Chanel dress and her brother in light blue name brand shirt and pants with a navy, blue blazer.

"Well, we were taking our photos and I teased him a little. So when I got to my dressing room, Troy was behind me, then he lift me up and kissed me like I never been kissed. He slammed me against the wall and grabbed my neck. Then touch my body all over... Mmhmm. It was soo hot..." Taylor's left hand rubbed against her neck slowly and she closed her eyes thinking about that incredible day.

"Damn, girl.. So that's it! Are you going to see him agian?" Ryan asked while faning himself for dramatic effect.

Before Taylor could answer, her doorbell rang through the house, interrupting her little chit chat. She got up and answer it, only to see a delivery man with a deep purple vase and a dozen red roses, along with a small note in the flowers.

She smile and thanked the man, when she went back to her living room. Shar and Ry quickly jumped up and grabbed the vase and note. Taylor laughed at them and took the not from Shar's noisy finger.

Well what does it say?" Sharpay asked with a pout and arms crossed.

Taylor opened the note and smirked, "It says: _**Tay, I can't wait to see you later. You're going to have a night to remember, Troy**_."

"Damn, Tay." Ry and Shar said together with a dreamy look on their faces.

"I know, but I have no clue what to wear." Taylor said with a pouty face.

Ryan and Sharpay laughed at her reaction, then Ryan grabbed her hand taking her bedroom with Sharpay on her pink diamond phone making appointment at the small spa boutique. "Don't worry girl, we will hook you up. He is going to be drooling the minute you walk in the door." Taylor smile, sometimes she really loved her friends....

*******************************************

It was seven-fifty when walked into the extremely beautiful and elegant restaurant. The place was packed and many were waiting in and outside. Taylor walked up to the hostess stand and told them the name Zachary David table, she was immediately lead to the exclusive table.

When she walked up to the table, she saw him. And it was a site, he was in all black, from his open silk shirt to his clean-cut pants. His dark hair was combed back, only to make his blue eyes glow to her.

"Here you are, Miss. May I take your coat?" Asked the young waiter. Taylor nodded her dark, silky curly head, as she kept eye contact with Troy.

When the waiter slipped off her coat, a black, lace-up sexy formal dress. Skinny spaghetti straps uphold the fitted bodice with lace-up detailing between her large breasts. The shiny material curves suggestively the waist and hips, showing off your wonderful figure nicely. The straight skirt ends at her upper thighs to reveal plenty of shapely legs. When she turned around, the lace-up sexy dress displayed a delightfully backless with lace-up detailing above her pump ass for additional sexual look.

As Taylor walked to her seat the waiter began to try and help Taylor into her seat, that's when Troy stepped up and firmly interrupted. "Thank you, waiter. You may leave, for now." Troy said as he held the chair for Taylor.

The waiter politely nodded his head and stepped away from the table. Troy directed his attention back to Taylor, smirking devil-ishly. Taylor sat down and grabbed her napkin sating it down in her lap and watched Troy move to his seat.

She looked around and notice the candles lit, along with the setting of champagne and strawberries. They had a live jazz band playing of on the staged, the place was more than beautiful.. It was sexual yet classy.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Taylor. I do hope you like the champagne." Troy said, deep and smooth. His voice was even sexier than she remember. Granted there was not a lot of talking the last time they were together.

"And you look very handsome yourself, and yes, I would love some champagne." Taylor said as she played causally with her hair. When he handed her the champagne glass, their fingers touch. They both lingered a little long to feel that warm spark between one another.

Taylor held her glass and Troy grabbed his, "Here is to our date." Troy stated, and raised his glass.

They both drank, keeping eye contact the whole time. As she set her glass and reached for a strawberry, she felt the same intense emotion that only Troy can bring, she could tell there was more to this man than she could ever now, and that was more than addicting.

"So, Mr. Bolton. Tell me about yourself." Taylor said, crossing her legs with a sexy smile.

Troy laughed deeply and set his glass done, "Well, I have no siblings. My father died when I was 17 years old. I have a very busy life that require too much of my time, and I hope to make changes on that soon."

"Well don't we sound exciting..." Taylor teased him. They both shared a laugh at his answers.

"So what about you Ms. McKessie? Tell me about yourself." Troy asked well reaching for a strawberry.

"Let's see. I work long hours with a partner and best friend. I have a surrogate sister and brother. Both of my parents are very much alive and have been married for thirty years." She said as she picked another strawberry.

"Are you single, Troy?" Taylor asked well rubbing the fresh strawberry against her lips softly.

"I am, and have been for two years. What about you? Are single and is it by choice?" Troy bite into his strawberry and licking his lips afterwards.

"I am single, also. And yes and no, I have somewhat of bad luck on finding the right man." She nipped strawberry slowly, never breaking eye contact. She saw Troy bite down on his teeth, the muscle in his jaw standing out while he watch her lips wrap around the strawberry.

"Maybe, it's not bad luck. It may be that right man hasn't found you, yet." Troy said.

"Maybe. And do want to be that right man? That can be a tall order..." Taylor trailed off.

"I never a problem rising to the occasion. Though I must say, if I was order you want it would be quite large." Troy moved closer to the table, his voice driving deep into her pussy. The throb he let in her the other night was rising higher than ever at his answer.

Taylor took a quick breath, trying to gain her cool back, "And what is your order? Do you feel I could be the right woman for you?" Taylor asked, leaning closer to the table.

"I'm looking for a woman who open to me, and only me. I have quite a order of sort taste. Not a lot of woman are ready for the kind of requirement I want in a relationship." Troy spoke seriously, the air of teasing no longer there.

"So what do you have a taste for, I hope no weird foot or animal fetish?" Taylor teased, trying to draw him back.

"No, nothing like that. I like submission.. Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"You mean ropes, whips and blindfolds." Taylor asked intrigued.

"More than that. I want a woman who wants to be mines, in every way. I have an... passionate nature, it sometimes can be dark and possessive." Troy said firmly.

Taylor at first didn't how to respond to that. He did have this element of mysterious yet dangerous. But there was something about the way he made of feel, she wanted more of him, he was like no man she ever meet. Plus him finger fucking her was the best orgams she ever had, she had to have him. At least once....

"I have never been possessed or owned before, but I have a rule of at least trying everything once." Taylor said daringly, she let her fingers dance slowly across the tops of her breast.

Troy said nothing, and just watched her at first. He was secretly celebrating inside, he knew the minute she looked into his eyes that this woman wanted to be his, the way she was looking at him now told him she could possibly handle his hunger.

"Ok. Are you wearing a thong, Taylor?" Troy asked.

Taylor bite her bottom lip and stopped her rubbing. "Yes."

Troy moved so he could see her thighs and legs, but no too close that he was next to her. "Take your thong off and put give them to me."

Taylor looked at him then looked around the other tables were not extremely close but close enough. She felt her heart pound with excitement and fear as she reached up her dress and pulled her thong off slowly. The dress revealed a much larger look to her breast and her hair falling over her face.

She sat up and did a quick look around, then balled up her thong pulling her fist on the table.

"I want to the put them on the table, Taylor." Troy spoke deeply.

"Troy.." Taylor pleaded, but was interrupted by his hand, which was lifted to quite her pleas.

"Do it, Taylor. I won't ask again." Troy stated with a firm voice, he knew she liked him ordering her, whenever he did her breathe deepen.

Taylor placed her thong on the table slowly, when she slid her hand back and waited to see what he would do. Troy only stared for a minute before turning his attention to the little bundle of black lace. Troy reached over and grabbed the thong, opening them up to look at them, he lifted his blue gaze to her curious brown eyes.

"Very nice," Troy said with a smirk, he looked as if he was going to say something else but his attention snapped over her head and pocketed her thong in his breast pocket.

They ordered their dinner and soon severed their dessert. They talked about their work and other lack of hobbies, but every now and again Troy would stop and watch Taylor, only to make her wetter when then before she handed her thong over. As they finished$ sharing the triple chocolate fudge, cheesecake, Troy paid the bill and walked up to the front of the restaurant.

Taylor took hold of Troy hand and brought him in front of her. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, only to smile and break the kiss as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"So.. Your place or mines?" Taylor asked, rubbing his lips gently.

"Yours, I took a cab so we will take your car." Troy muttered, kissing her fingers.

****************************************************************

Taylor was just three miles from her home when Troy stared rubbing her upper thighs, at first Taylor was fine she opened her legs a little so he could rub higher. Though, it seemed Troy had more in mind than just rubbing.

Troy couldn't believe his luck with Taylor, not only was she sexy and smart but a freak underneath. He watched her reaction as he rubbed her, and when she opened her legs a little more. He unbuckled his seat-belt, only to lean over and kiss her neck. He let his hand go higher to feel her bear pussy, wet with juices from his touches.

Taylor gasped, she was trying hard not to close her eyes in pleasure. All she could do was grab the steering wheel harder, in hopes not to take the car off the road.

Troy wanted her so much, the taste of her from the photo shot hunting his thoughts and dreams. She was so responsive, he leaned away to watch her reaction as he lightly circled her clit with his pointed finger. He felt jump slightly, she was pushing her pussy up closer to his finger, wanting him to touch her harder.

Taylor moaned and squeezed his hand between her thighs hard. "Troy... Stop, oh.." Taylor wanted him to keep going but also wanted him to stop because they were close to driving into a tree.

When Troy ignored her plea and moved back to kiss her wet spot on her neck, Taylor thought it was best to pull the car over. Once the car was in park, Taylor quickly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped him.

Taylor kissed him with aggressive, wildness. Her body was taking over with heat, and Troy never stopped rubbing her. Troy pushed her back to her seat to move in and grab the seat lever, he lifted her out of her seat and sat her on his lap. This pushed her dress up to her stomach, bearing her pussy to him, she could feel his hard dick through his slacks.

Taylor kissed down his neck, only to pull his shirt from his pants and release his button from his pants. Troy moaned when she sat back up, to pull his pants apart. Taylor looked him in his dark blue eyes, as she reached in and grabbed his throbbing dick. Taylor looked down and from the street lights, she could see he thick and wide, he was a good seven inches and about three inches wide. Taylor bit her bottom lip as she gently caressed his mushroom head, tip, only to make him groan deeply and lift his hips as she spread his pre-cum all over him and her hand.

Just as Taylor moved closer to align her wet pussy, right on top of his, Troy's hands gripped her hips, stopping her. Taylor frowned with confussion, "What is it, Troy?"

Troy tightens his hold and said, "I don't have a condom, Taylor." Troy stated. Taylor smirked, "I'm on birth control, and I'm clean...unless you have something to tell me...?" Taylor playful questioned.

Troy smacked her ass, "No, I only sleep with women who are exclusive with me, and only me." Troy told her seriously and firmly.

Taylor stared into his eyes and understood what he wanted her to say, and to be honest she was glad he wanted them to be exclusive. He was so different from any other man, and she really wanted to fuck so it was clear what she had to do.

Taylor took his dick again and slid down slowly on his big dick, they both moaned at the feeling of each other. Taylor leaned down so she could thrust down, full without hurting herself, Taylor moved her hands throw his hair, she thrusts up and down to make a slow and sexual pace that left her and Troy breathless, she put her lips lightly over his, "If you want me to be exclusive with you Troy, then you better make me cum." Taylor whispered, biting his soft bottom lip and soothing the bite with her tongue.

Troy let go of her hips and pulled her dress down, bearing her large, chocolate breast. He squeezed her hot breast, his pointed finger rubbing her hard nipples. He thrusted hard inside of her, only making her shake and tighten her soaking wet pussy all over his dick. Taylor dropped her head into his neck, she bite him as he moved his hands down on her hips, pushing her down almost violently. Taylor felt him hit the bottom of her pussy, he was deeper than any other man has ever been inside of her.

Taylor pulled his hair harder, screaming as he drove her between pleasure and pain, "Troy! Oh, Fuck.. Too much.." Taylor tried to get out but she could stop thrusting back. As she scream, Troy slowed his pace, "Say you belong to me, Taylor.. I won't go any faster until you do." Troy drove deep but slow, making her clit throb, wanting to cum but she knew she needed him to bring her there.

Taylor and Troy were soak with sweat, the car had thick cloud of fog on every window. Troy was driving her wild, she shuddered in his arms as his hands were not allowing her to move her hips, he would have her so close to the edge. Taylor literally screamed with tears with feeling her pussy walls stretch to take all of him, and every time Troy felt her shake and grab on him, almost reaching her climax... He stopped her and kissed her, licking her sweaty neck and dark, hard nipples.

When she felt him bit a little on her nipples, causing her to scream louder this time, she could hold back anymore. "Fuck! Yes.. I- I'll fuckin' be yours, only yours!" Taylor screamed out, pulling his hair desperately. Her pussy ache with pain and throbbing pleasure, she body was so alert and not her own anymore.

Troy almost lost it when he hit her spot, she was so tight and wet. He wanted to ride her pussy so hard but he need her to be his only, he didn't share. Now that she understood he was the one with the control, to give pleasure as well as pain.

Troy sat her up slightly, he used one hand to grab her hair and the other slapped her ass, grabbing hold of the cheek. Taylor moaned loudly and arched her sweaty back. When Troy moved her head back close to his, he waited until she opened her eyes, when Taylor gazed deep into his violent blue, pleadingly. That was when Troy thrusts hard and deeper than ever, Taylor couldn't even scream before he moved out and thrust inside her harder, faster.

All Taylor could do was hold on and be fucked.. Beyond fucked. Troy just took her body over and over, her screaming and moaning and soaking his dick, thighs and the seat beneath him, didn't stop him. There bodies slapped hard together, Troy let go of her hair to grab her other cheek, spreading her more so he could thrust and a deeper angle.

When Taylor felt her orgasm, she lost all control. She came so hard, she nearly fainted. Troy was still thrusting hard, he never let go of his pace. He groan loudly and dug his fingers deeper into her skin, Taylor knew their would be braises in the morning.

"Don't you pass out.. I'm not done with you, Taylor. Tay, Oh Fuck!" Troy yelled out as he circled his dick, bang her pussy to pain now.

Taylor felt her pussy shift, and pain throb deep inside her now. "Troy, Stop... Don't, Fuck!" Taylor yelled breathless. She hit and clawed at him, but nothing seem to faze him. When she felt him vibrate inside her, she came again, this time she squeezed him so tight, he came too, harder than he ever has.

"Fuck, cum again.. That's it, milk my dick..!" Troy thrust twice more before he couldn't anymore.

They held on to each other, moan and weak with exhaustion. Taylor couldn't move a muscle, she felt like her body weighted a ton of bricks. Troy let go of her ass and was rubbing gently, up and down her hot, and wet body. Taylor let him still coming, twitching and softly thrusting. She felt a sweet pain, so deep.. It was the most incredible feeling she ever had, like a small death with a heavenly feeling.

Troy lifted his hand to move the crazy curls away from her eyes and mouth. He look at her beautiful afterglow, and felt a small hold on his heart. He never felt like this before, especially not after fucking for the first time with his woman, hell any woman. He kissed her sweaty forehead, eye lids, cheek and lips softly. Taylor moaned she felt his hot tongue inside her mouth, "Mmmhmm, damn, Troy.." Taylor said against his lips, smiling sweetly.

Troy laughed deeply, cause her to laugh along with him. "Wait until I get you home, I'm going to have you climbing sheet all night long." He finished with a straight face and deep, sexual voice.

Taylor shivered with pleasure and anticipation. Taylor looked into his eyes to see something, but only found a look of a possessive man, and a deep hunger. She couldn't wait to get home...

_********************************************************TBC************************************************_

**AN: Thank you reading, I love the feedback I've been getting from everyone. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and get ready for the next one, the night is still young...**

**SHOUT OUT TO: _lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, SouthSideGurl, kyw0202, Babys2245, ice94cj, MermaidRam85, mzwendy85, glasvegas, javasmoker, beststoriesever95, rocklesson86, _and _look at the stars_**

**Thank you all agian, I love having fans of my last story and brand new reviews giving me great, honest reviews. I really appreciate you all reading and reviewing.... So hit the button and give me your thoughts :)**


	4. First Date, Long Night part 2

Taylor walked into her penthouse with Troy's arms around her. When they made it to her living room, Taylor lite up the fireplace as Troy set down on her leather couch.

Taylor she didn't bother with making any small talk or other distractions, she knew that tonight was all about finishing what was started in the car. She looked over and noticed Troy was watching her, so she stopped about two feet in front of him, as her high heels hit the carpet, Taylor bite her swollen bottom lip and slowly reached behind her and slid down her zipper.

Troy watched her show off for a minute, when she was just in her lace black bra, he unbuckled his pants. His large dick shot out, with pre-cum coating the tip. Troy grabbed his dick and started to stroke his dick from the tip to his balls.

"Take off your bra." Troy demanded. He leant foward to watch her removed her bra, releasing her soft pump breast to his hungry eyes. Taylor got excited at his demand, one thing that get her hot is a man getting off on her body, not to mention his sexy voice making her pussy throb.

Taylor took her time, shaking her breast seductively. When she got her bra off she sat on the sawy leather seat directly across from him. She liked playing this game with Troy. Taylor was not a woman who took to being commanded into anything, by anyone. She was a control freak, always routine. But with Troy, he felt more than different... Exciting, mysterious and dangerous...

"Spread your legs, Taylor." Troy spoke breaking her train of thought. He took off all his clothes, expect his pants. She leaned back and slowly spread her thick thighs, baring her juicy sex to his hungry eyes.

"Rub your hands up and down your body. Slowly." Troy said, while undoing his pants and unleashing his massive cock. Taylor did as he commanded, she took one hand and suck to fingers into her mouth to trail those same fingers down her neck and chest. She stopped at her left breast, gently wetting her erected nipples then to the right with the same actions. Taylor did this with her dark eyes staring lustfully into his brilliantly blue one.

Troy stocked his dick in rymeth while she rubbed her nipples. "Now, fuck your pussy. Spread your legs wider so I can see." Troy groaned out as he downward stock his big dick.

Taylor arousal went higher while she watched him pleasure himself with her body. She lifted her finger back to her mouth, moaning as she sucked them and moved straight to her pussy, then with the other she spread her pussy lips to him exposing herself completely. Taylor bite her bottom red lips as she used the tip of her forefinger to gently rub the clit. She shuddered at the deeply exotic feeling racing through her body, her legs shuck and she moved the other hand away to her left nipple to pull lightly . She rubbed even deeper into her wet clit, Taylor could barely keep her eyes open.

Troy could only breathe deeply as he watched her lose herself, he wasn't go to let her drag on all night. "I said, fuck that pussy." Troy said, as he stood up still rubbing his dick. Taylor looked up and got even more excited as he stood over her, she looked him in the eyes and lifted two finger, tonguing them so they were wet and moved them immediately down to her pussy. She moaned loudly as she drove them deep inside of her, she moved her other hand to play with her clit as she finger fucked herself.

Troy hoovered over on her left side and move her face to look up at him. Taylor looked down at his dick and then back at his face, she licked her lips to see what else he wanted.

Troy moved his meaty fingers over her wet lips, when she parted them stood closer. "Stick your tongue, Taylor." Troy commanded, yet again. Taylor took her time moaning as she still worked her pussy and clit. When she felt him dig his fingers in her cheek, she slowly stuck her tongue out. Troy grabbed his dick and moved his tip over her tongue. He groaned deeply and watched as her tongue curled over the tip, then slid down the slit to caught his pre-cum.

Troy moved his dick deeper in her mouth, "Suck me." Troy said, goaning out while she closed her wet, soft lips on his dick. Taylor moved one hand to grab his dick and bring farthur into her hot mouth. Troy felt he was close to cumming, and wanted to be deep inside of her before he let go. He back off a bit, and his dick fell out of its sweet torture with a pop.

Taylor let her hand go as Troy kneels down to tongue her body, he suckled her nipples and moved his hands down her body. Taylor threw her head back to scream as Troy bite down softly from her breast to the tops of her thighs. Troy got in between her legs, moving her hands and sucked all the juices off her fingers.

Taylor spread her legs putting them on his shoulder as he teased her wet pussy with his hot tongue. Troy used his teeth, lips, tongue, finger and noise to drive Taylor to tears. When his bite her clit, it open a floodgate for her, all Taylor could do was scream and moan as ate her deeper and faster, he was letting her take time to recover.

Just when she was close to begging for mercy, Troy let her legs go and pulled her body down to his lap. He had her thighs on his forearms and thrust deep inside of her, groaning deep into her mouth as he passionately kissed her. Taylor fell forward, throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing her pussy tight around him with each thrust downward.

Troy wanted more and he wanted to go deeper, so he stood up and with her legs still in his arms. "Fuck, Tay... So tight, so warm.. Ugh!" Was all he could say as he fuck her deeper and longer.

Taylor slid her arms from around his neck, letting her body bend backwards on to the sway leather seat. Troy was shocked and extremely turned on, by her gymnastic moves. Troy keep his stroke as he leaned down to lick her lips. When he straighten up, he fucked her deeper and harder, he dick powerfully plowing her pussy walls.

Taylor screamed a high note feeling him plow through her roughly, "TROY!! Oh, God!! Fuck me, harder..." Taylor yelped and moaned out breathlessly. Troy felt his nut approaching more present, so he lifted her back to his arms, sinking his fingers in her curly, dark hair so he could taste her lips. He worked her pussy with every stroke, circling, angling, and plowing with all his might for Taylor to tighten her pussy.

"Troy.. YES! I'm cumming.. I-I'm.. Mhmmm.." Taylor yelled and dug her nails deep into his back as she rode out her orgams. Troy finally let go, and came deeply inside of her. Thankfully he was behind the couch when he felt his legs turn to rubber.

When he fell back Taylor still had Troy inside of her. They were both breathing hard and deep, sweat all over their bodies. After some time, Taylor moved her hair out of her face, she moved her arms on either side of his head to watch as he came back to earth. She smiled when his blue eyes shined bright to her dark browns.

Taylor kissed his lips softly, she moaned when she felt his hands slid down her back and ass, squeezing her ass softly. Taylor laughed into his mouth when he squeezing and groaned.

"That was incredible.." Taylor said breathlessly, moving his hair back from his eyes.

"You're incredible too.... I was pleasantly surprised at the your, ummm, flexibility." Troy chuckled well.

Taylor laughed too, "Well, there is a lot more to my flexibility, if you are free on Thursday I might just show you more." Taylor huskily spoke, batting her sexy eyes at him.

"Why on Thursday?" Troy frowned. Taylor sat up in his lap, sighing softly.

"I have to get back to work. I have to meet with department owners and investors, Daddy." Taylor teased out the last part, noticing his dick twitch ever so slightly at her calling him daddy.

"Then I wish to see you Thursday night, at my house. I going to have a party with some of my associates and co-worker looking to suck up for the new line up, I need someone there to keep the sharks at bay."

"Sound off da hook! " Taylor said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Good, now... How about we get cleaned and dirty again." Troy growled as he picked her up and headed up to her master bedroom, only to make squeal and giggle as he kissed her lips passionately.

*************************************************************** TBC**************************************************************

**FINALLY!!!! LOL!!! Sorry for the long delay, I was having the hardest time figuring what direction I'm taking this story. So please forgive my tardiness.  
I have also gotten some messages on my other story, Love With No Bounds, and well, I'm fresh out of ideas so, I will be wrapping the story up. No more delays, there maybe less than 10 chapter before the last post.**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!!!! _mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, zanessatogether, MermaidRam85, Babys2245, look at the stars, LunaSolTierra, chaylorfan, glasvegas_ (Thank you for the support!!!)_ javasmoker, SouthSideGurl, beststoriesever95 and Fangirl44. Thank you all for the great reviews and reading, I really appreciate the support._**


	5. The Party

_AN:// I don't own anything or Piles music. So enjoy!!!!_

Taylor sighed as she was getting ready to leave her last meeting of the week. It was boring, frustrating and damn long. The only thing that got her through was Troy, he always made sure she had a good morning, got home safe, and sexy late night session since their last date. She straighten her black pencil skirt as she stepped into her office, she was usually wore pant suits, but decide on a more sexy conservative look, like the V- silk gray blouse and matching black and gray, high heel boots.

Taylor's emotions was on cloud nine as she glowed thinking of Troy and the incredible night they finished having.....

**_Last Friday...._**

_Taylor walked out to the patio, she was wrapped in her satin sheet as the wind blow over the cool star night. She thought about how happy she has felt since meet Troy. He was really something else, now she can think without Troy attacking her body all hours of the night._

_At that thought, she felt soft footsteps behind her, then arms surrounded her body. 'So much for thinking clearly..' Taylor laughed in her thoughts.  
"What are you doing out here, baby?" Troy mumbled in her neck. His hands rubbing up and down her body._

_"Mm-hmm... Just getting some fresh air. How was your sleep, Lover?" Taylor whispered as she fell into his chest._

_"Good, but it would have been better to wake up with you next to me." He said, poking her with his hard dick, pulling on the sheet. Taylor moaned and moved her head over so she give access to him as he licked and kissed over her neck and collarbone. Just as she let go of her sheet, she suddenly heard quite laughter and talking with a couple out on the beach, so feet away from her home._

_"Troy.. Let go inside. There are people out on the beach." Taylor said, trying to turn but Troy on pushed her closer to the railing, having her face the couple walking somewhat closer._

_"No.. I want you stay put and spread your legs." Troy huskily whispered and moved his hands over her breast and pussy. She was hot and wet, her nipples standing to attention due to his touch and the cool air. The couple were still splashing around and moving closer but with no lights shining on them they were not really visible._

_Taylor knew better than to fight him, plus she was excited about the thought of doing something so naughty and close to being exposed, it was a high like no other. She held the railing watching the couple as Troy went to work, he licked and bite down her back and legs, then got between her legs eating her out from behind, he worked her over getting her more than ready. Taylor was trying hard not to make a lot of noise and put attention to them._

_Troy stood up behind her rubbing his dick over her ass cheek and seeking her pussy entrance. "So wet.. I bet you love that you might get caught by strangers, you want them to see you get fucked. Don't you?" Troy groaned quietly, sliding his dick deep inside of her. 'FUCK!' He thought, no matter how many way or times he gets inside of her she is tight as ever. Hot, tight and the best pussy he has ever had._

_Taylor slightly at his true words, it was divine. She moved one hand over her clit as he fuck her steady and deep. Taylor lifted her leg, while hold one hand to the rail. The people got even closer, Taylor tried to move her head towards his but his hand shot out and grabbed her jaw._

_"No, watch them. They are getting closer, I think they will see. Mhh..Mmmm.. That's it, milk my dick.. I know you love what I'm doing. Remember that no one will take you higher than I can." Troy groaned, kissing and nipping her ear lightly._

_"Yes, Troy... I'm going to cum.. Oh." Taylor warned feeling her organsm. Taylor was closed her eyes and felt him take her harder, her breast wildly swigging back and fourth as he to her pussy, her body, fuck.. Her very soul to another level.....-_

**"KNOCK KNOCK"** was the noise that brought day dream of how open and passionate her lover was, she smiled a sexy smile as she grab her things and get ready for his party.

"So, you finally get some action, huh?" A deep and annoying voice range through Taylor's office. Taylor turned around to see none other than the wanna be playboy, Brian Underwoods, posing in a black suite. Brain Wood was a sexy guy, he was Black and build with perfection, but was way too conceited and not enough personality for Taylor. He was an ex-fuck buddy of Taylor's, he wanted a relationship and she STILL isn't interested. So now, all he does he start problems and make snarky comments about her sex life.

"Hello, Mr. Underwoods. What can I do for you this lovely evening?" Taylor spoke with a fake sweet smile on her face. She place her handbag on her shoulders.

"Mr. Underwoods, huh?" Brian chuckled. "Word around the department is you and Troy are a couple now... Really Taylor, you don't have go out with a low rate guy to get back at me." He said, rubbing jaw with vain pride.

Taylor just shook her hair and pulled out her car keys. "Trust me, Mr. Wood. Troy is far from low rate." Taylor walked over and stopped just close even to whisper in his ear. "what me and Troy do has noting to do with you, you don't even compare." Taylor kissed his ear and strolled away with a purpose.

Brain was steaming mad and her comments, he watched her leave then barged into his office down the hall, slamming the door shut. She won't be having the last laugh when he saw her tonight. Taylor heard him and felt happier than ever to make the egotistical ex lose his cool.

**_*At Troy's House*_**

Taylor pulled out a real number, she wore her purple ruched strapless mini-dress. The dress was one of her favorite party dress, that had a glove like feel, with an elastic chest band providing security so she could dance the night away. Sexy and elegant, a perfect way to have all eyes on her. Though, if they were other slutty, gold diggers, she had her Amethyst bead, silver and gold necklace with 14k white gold diamond and Amethyst stud earrings. Topping the whole look with 3 inch purple and gold leather edge platform pumps.

Taylor stepped out of her car, smiling sweetly while fluffing her slightly curled hair at the young valet man. He was all drool as she strolled away, swinging her round high and even rounder ass from side to side. He was the only one either, as Taylor walked in many men and women were looking mesmerized as she made way to the massive front hall.

Troy's house was beyond words, the mansion was like something that only dreams are made of. The European still mixed with Victorian was amazing. He had two fountains from one end to another, pure with pillars reaching the 300 feet ceiling. Furniture that was classic yet modern, each area with a masculine yet warm theme. It was breathtaking, was all Taylor could think. She took note of the hundreds of people fulling in, she managed to pull herself together as she reached his open bar on the first level hall.

Taylor requested a glass of chamagne and turned towards the guest, the music was bumpin', lights flashing and many bodies dancing. She wanted to find Troy, but decided to let him scoop her so she didn't seem too excited. After three songs and four and half glass gone, she decided she was going to hit the dance floor, especially since her favorite cut was on, she had no choice but to shake her ass.

**I'm on this liquor oh so heavy**

**Fo we fuck, can you neck me?**

**A lil' head and I am ready**

**I want yo mouth, give me that Becky!**

Taylor was rolled her body sexually, her hands in the air. She was getting down tonight, she closed her eyes and let her light tipsy take her over. She worked her body up and down, chasing her hair and body to juggle sexual to the hot beat.

**Keep that pussy I want yo throat**

**Front that head 'fo you go**

**Wet yo mouth 'fo you blow**

**Must get Becky 'fo I blow.....**

Just as the first verse was hitting, Taylor felt large hands slid down her hips. Taylor opened her eyes slightly and smirked figuring only her male version 'Becky' would catch her dancing and quickly grind behind her. She pressed her ass hard over his pants, feeling a slight hard muscle on her back. Taylor closed her eyes again and followed the movements of her lover.

**You Miss Beck? Let me know**

**Licky, licky, I love that, bro**

**Head nigga thatz 'fosho**

**I'ma lock yo jaws 'fo I go.....**

**I'm on this liquor oh so heavy**

**Fo we fuck, can you neck me?**

**A lil' head and I am ready**

**I want yo mouth, give me that Becky!**

Taylor dropped low and grinded back up, moving her body in tune. Troy was getting really into her dancing, his hands moved from her hip to her stomach and shoulders, then back, she felt him loosely hold her, which was different than she expected. From the moment she meet Troy he did everything but loosely hold her. Even when they napped in between their extreme fuck- all-night-matches, she felt nothing but hot and tight arms of steel wrap her body.

'Oh, well. That's Troy for ya, possessive but cool.' Tay half focused as she keep in tune with the sexy moves between them.

**I'm on this liquor oh so heavy**

**Fo we fuck, can you neck me?**

**A lil' head and I am ready**

**I want yo mouth, give me that Becky!**

**Like pussy love head**

**Will you pay, I got bread**

**Open yo mouth 'fo you open yo legs**

**Man down, I am dead**

**Suck no dick? Can't get in my bed**

**Heard me right, thatz what I said**

**Drop that spit right on that head**

**Squeeze that meat and hit that head......**

She moved faster and pressed harder, her teasing hands moving from his shoulder to his slight rough jaw and bold head..... _'Bold head? What the fuck?!'_Taylor thought, she twirled around to face, none other than Brain Underwoods himself.. 'Great, now he had to deal with him..' she thought, she noticed his smug grin and wanted to slap that look off, hard.

He was rocking a cream shirt and gray slack pants. He was the image of classic and plain in Taylor's mind, and by the feel of him against her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to get away and just as she sent him a evil glare, she step back only to be pulled tight against him.

"Where you going, Tay? You know you're having a good time..." He spoke in her ear, moving his hands over her waist and moving lower.

"No, I 'was' having a good time until I realized I was dancing with a jerk." Taylor snapped, grabbing his hands and sliding them away from her ass.

"Aww.. Come on, don't be so mean, Tay." Brain whispered leaning down over her left cheek with hot, stank breathe.

"Urgh! Just this one dance then leave me the fuck alone. Got it!" Taylor yelled, pulled her hands over his chest to get some space. That didn't do much but pull his breathe from her face, but he was still grind into her. And just as Piles's spit his last chorus Taylor felt a hand on her arm briefly, before being jerked back, roughly.

"Ack!" Taylor squealed loudly. Then thud against a real mean, hard cut body... Taylor looked over her shoulder and saw her man, stone faced pissed. His eyes were fired with fury at Brain. 'OH...Fucking.. Shit.' Was all Taylor could think about, she remember his anger to the waiter on their first date and the warning during dinner: "I want a woman who wants to be mines, in every way. I have an... passionate nature, it sometimes can be dark and possessive." Troy said firmly and seriously.

"What the fuck? I'm dancing with the lady her Justin Timber-fake.." Taylor closed her eyes in pity. Brain was damn bold and studip.

Troy didn't say a single word, but he didn't need to for his next choice of action. He pushed Taylor off to the side and his fist banged hard and loud right in the middle of Brian dumbass face.

_'Damn, this was going to end very bad..' _Was all Taylor could think as she watch Troy beat the shit of of Brian and hear the chaos erupted around them.

*******************************************************************************TBC********************************************************************

**Here it is the new chapter!!! YAY!! Two in two days!! LOL!!! So I am planning to go more than ten chapter with this story, but I am not 100% with that decision. I will try and get my next ten done with LOVE w/No Bounds hopefully through this month and October...**

**With that here are my favorite part, SHOUT OUTS!!!!!! _Fangirl44, mzwendy85, chaylorXtraylorlover101, glasvegas, MermaidRam85, javasmoker and lilmissmonique._**

**Thank you soo much for reading, please REVIEW!! :) XOXOXOXO**


	6. The Afterparty

All Troy saw was red, he was livid with anger. Troy yanked him up by his shirt and throw him against the bar, when the guy throw a punch. The fist hit him in the face but Troy stopped the second with his forearm and decked him twice in the face and stomach. When Troy saw him lean forward to grab his stomach, Troy kneed him in the face sending the fool to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

From there on Troy got on top of him throwing punch after punch. Brain's head went flying, sending him head first to the bar stand. Everyone immediately back out to the way, seeing how Troy was throwing around a huge man as a rag droll was enough for those who are smart to get away.

"The next time.." _PUNCH!_ "I caught you look or even talking to MY WOMAN..." _Punch-PUNCH!_ "I'm going to not only kick yo ass, I'm going rearrange your face so bad that no one will recognize you.."Troy grabbed his neck and squeezed so his eyes were only on his. "Do you understand me.. Nod your fucking head it you got me?" Troy yelled, shaking the barely conscious man.

When Brain nodded his head, Troy yelled for security, "Take this piece of shit out of my house and throw his ass in the street, if you caught him on property beat his ass and call the cops!" He yelled demands at the men carrying Brain out of the party.

Taylor was in awe, Troy unleashed nothing but fiery and anger as he whipped the bar with Brain's face. Watching him beat Brain ass was scary and very sexy, she never had a man beat an ex of hers ass just for touching her. Taylor knew better than to interrupt Troy he was a force, and nothing was going to stop him, she only hope that when he did notice her again he was going to direct his anger to her. Taylor stepped as she saw more security head towards the bar.

The huge men stopped in front of him. "Mr. Bolton, we secured the area and got him to drive home, we notified the police that he was trespassing and they took him home. Do you have any other orders?"

Troy was straighten his clothes and smoothed out his hair, "I want everyone out the doors watched and the DJ to keep spinning my recorders, send out more drinks." Just as he said that, the DJ was send the directions and people packed the dance floor as if nothing had happened.

When the T-Pain and Baby Bash beat hit the stereo, people were getting loose and the air was clear. Taylor nervously waited by the bar drinking more than a few shots of Grey Goose, she had her last shot as her eyes meet with Troy's. He strolled right over and took her hand. Nothing was said as he walked her upstairs to his office. The room was decked out, his gold and platinum records were framed, along with his trophies. The place was wonderful, plush couches, huge desk and mini bar with 35-inches flat screen television. The boy had the place like something out of the millionaire magazine. She took note that there were no photos of his family, only teenage to adult, from adult to superstar photos within his house.

Taylor stood in front of the desk, she knew he was not as calm and cool as he was portraying to be. Troy locked the door and pulled out his dress shirt, he moved to stand infront of her. Taylor put her purse down and placed her hand on the edge of his desk. Troy took hold of her waist, placing her onto the desk. They looked into each others eyes seeing which would break.

Troy moved to sit in his large plush chair, he grabbed the hem off her dress leaving her only in heels and thong. Taylor watched and moaned lightly as Troy moved her legs apart and leaned to kiss her collarbone. Troy wasted no time with a slow seduction, he quickly unbuckled his pants and pushed Taylor's thong out the way. He lightly rubbed his head against her slit finding her entrance, then pounded deep and hard inside of her.

Before Taylor could scream or make any kind of noise, Troy massive hand wrapped tight around her neck. He applied enough pressure to make her feel the light headed but she could still breathe, not missing a single beat. This was a first for Taylor, she was never one for extreme rough sex but with Troy, it was beyond sexy. He made her feel weak, possessed, and wanted all at once. And the feeling of him pound her into his expensive desk, with people all around.

Troy didn't know why he felt so out of control with her, he never let things overcome him. Though as he looked down, watching his hard pale dick plow into her dark, juicy pussy. He knew he was hooked on her. At that thought, he felt Taylor's pussy tighten hard around him, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to the point of blood so he wouldn't come. Taylor's hands grabbed desperately on to the edges, then she screamed so loud her voice went out.

Troy pulled out and let go of her neck, only to grabbed her legs and roll her onto her stomach. Troy pulled Taylor's hair aside to kissed her throat, his hands reaching under her to fondle and caress her breasts as he moved his lips down the nape of her neck and over her shoulders, once again nipping, sucking, licking as Taylor groaned and purred like a kitten, pressing her buttocks back, coming into contact with his hard dick and shuddering as he rubbed it between her cheeks sensually.

Taylor felt her previous cum juices lubricate all over him and her ass, she hissed when she felt the head of Troy's dick slap her pussy rough. Troy teased and jabbed his dick in hard and fast but no all the way. He was doing that for what seemed like hours before Taylor was screaming mercy from him. "Please, baby... Fuck me, I want it.." She moan out desperately.

Troy was still angry from that sexy dance she had with that asshole, and with that he back off completely and slapped her ass hard with his hand. Taylor scream again, with shock and excitement. Troy spread her juices all around his dick then lead over to grab something out of the draw. Taylor froze waiting to see what he would do next, but all she felt was something hard, hot and wet push against her rectum.

"No!" Taylor breathed loudly. "No, I never- I can't with you.. Too big!" Taylor tried getting out in one breath and moved to turn but Troy held her down where she was and leaned over to kiss her shoulder.

"It's okay, baby... Breath deep. You trust me don't you?" Troy asked, with a soft and calm voice. He pushed deeper moving the a little of the head into ass move as she relaxed. But Taylor tensed at the foreign feeling of something going into her ass. She tighten up, but Troy rubbed her down, back off a little to talking sweet in her ear, "Just breath in and out. Don't tense, it will hurt more if you do." He placed the head of his dick against her, and holding his shaft, forced the head in with a quick hard thrust. Taylor howled and clamped down on him hard.

"Oh! God!", he groaned as her muscles locked around him. She was so fucking tight. He pressed into her, groaning the entire time, his cock sliding in deeper as she cried out he was hurting her.

"Shhh", he said softly, rubbing his girl's back. "I'm almost there, Tay". He felt her muscles tightening, and shoved his way through them with a hard, deep thrust, burying his cock almost to the hilt, Tay's ass stretched around his thickness, and left her screaming as if he had torn her in half. Troy was panting, trying to hold back as much as he could. He held still, bending over her, kissing her back, caressing her, trying to comfort her.

"I' m in Tay.. Relax. It will get good from now on", he breathed against her ear as he gripped her waist. Taylor fell silent, feeling as if she were impaled on a great baseball bat but he wasn't hurting now it was massive pressure inside her. She could feel each muscle clamping on him. Troy hissed in her ear and shuddered inside her and around her. Then he began to move, small short thrusts, grunting at her body s grip around his big dick.

Then, Taylor felt something give. She felt a throbbing pleasure edge with a sharp, sting pain. It was.. Oh, fuck.. She felt his balls slap her pussy as he took her ass. "Oh.. God-Troy, what are you doing to me?!" Taylor moaned as he moved deeper. As he heard her moan with pleasure he thrusted stronger each time, his dick throbbed with pleasure of each tight muscle give way. Troy's blue eyes locked on the sight of his moving between those dark cheeks of her small body. It was fucking beautiful.

Ohh. Yeahhh..So fuck- good. Tight, damn baby he groaned, pounding her in and out, bending more into her, hitting different angles. This went on and on, the more he went deeper, closer he got to losing control inside. Troy slapped Tay's hard cause Taylor to scream, she show burst of star dance slight through her eyes. Troy fucked her faster, then hit her ass again, Taylor cried out again, arching her back to him.

Troy reached around for her slightly sweaty breast, squeezing them, twisting her nipples as he fucked her harder. Tay groaned under him, his deep fucking was sending waves of pleasure through her body, so different from when he was in her pussy, but still good, still making those stars shine in her eyes. Each time she cried out, he adjusted the angle of his pounding, or rolled his cock inside her.  
' Oh fuck! It's sooo good. Better than anything I ever felt' Taylor thought as he rolled his narrow his into her ass.

Troy s grunts became deeper. Intense even, his big hands spreading her dark cheeks wide so he could see his hard dick fucking her ass. He felt his orgasm coming, so pumping faster and faster, slamming Tay into his desk, her head moving closer to the smooth top. Taylor felt a knot forming in her belly, sweetening, tightening then she came. Screaming so loud she could her anything. This send Troy off. He came, his head flying back and his blazing blue eyes, rolling up in his head as he buried his dick in her and shooting cum inside her tightness, his fingers digging into her.

Troy fell forward over her back, his lips pressed to her shoulder, humping a bit as his ejaculation slowed, then stopped. His legs could barely hold him up, his cock deflating within her. Taylor her weight drop on to his desk, as Troy slowly removed himself as gently as he possible could, Taylor distinctly felt the loss of pressure as Troy withdrew, and let his weight fall to the chair behind him.

As they both caught their breath, Taylor felt both hers and his juices running down her thighs. When at last, Troy could move he went into the bathroom of his office, he was gone for a few minutes and came back clean himself with a warm wet towel and some mint- scent cream. He rolled he chair to Taylor. She felt extremely content and tired, as if she came from running a marathon. Taylor didn't even make a sound as he moved her on to her back with her legs spread wide.

As Troy loving cleaned her up and applied cream to her sore ass, he finally spoke since he had taken her ass. "I trust you that you understand your punishment... I hope you won't make me punish you again." He said.

He stood and leaned over her, so his eyes meet her dark brown. "I wanted to tell you this when I first saw that day at the shoot," Troy paused, he seemed almost uncertain. This got Taylor's attention immediately.

Taylor slowly moved her hands over his face, so he was looking into her eyes agian, "What Troy... Tell me what baby?" Taylor asked. Troy took a deep breath and looked her hard and straight into her eyes.

_"I love you, Taylor McKessie. I want you to be my girlfriend, exclusively."_

***************************************************TBC****************************************************

Hey Traylor lovers! I know it's been forever but I got some major changes going on and it's eatting up all my fun fan fiction time. But I want to get back to my stories, there is way too much Chaylor and Troyella going on for my liking.. No disrespect but Traylor are coming back! LOL!!

Thank you all for sticking it out with me, I know I felt some major chiffhangers but I got new plots, twist and surprise confessions with character to boot! So get ready.

It SHOUT OUT TIME!!! Thank you too all my lovely reviews and readers such as:** Fangirl44, javasmoker, MermaidRam85, glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, mzwendy85 and Aud11**

THANK SOOOO MUCH! Please keep review and telling me your thoughts or request!! I love to read em! XOXoxoXo


	7. Loving You All Night

Taylor couldn't believe how open and honest Troy was about his feelings for her, he was a complete puzzle. He could go from calm and cool, to passionate and crazed. Taylor looked blanked and thought of her own feeling for Troy. He was a great lover, attentive and loving if only to her, but deep and moving also. He could talk and listen for hours, there was not other like him. And she loved that about him, he loved his ways and strength. She loved.. Him. Period.

Taylor saw the look of panic in his eyes, as she slowly lifted her nude and sweet abused body up on his desk. She took his face gently, taking a deep breathe, "I love you too, Troy Bolton. Even when if you are a nuts for loving a complicated woman like me." Taylor whispered against his lips softly.

Troy kissed her sweetly and slowly for the first time all night. This was the guy she was burning to meet since their first introduction, passionate and romantic. Taylor moved her hands gently through his slightly, curlied hair and faced, she moved her lips from his to look in his eyes and show loved burning back at her. And that was it, the feeling she always wanted, been looking for, the one thing she longed for as a teenager watching all those hopeless romantic movies. The feeling of butterflies in the stomach, music playing in the background and her heart pounding through her chest... It was plain, love.

Troy looked back at his woman, she was so beautiful with soft, swollen lips and her smooth dark skin glowing with love. But it was her eyes that said it all: "I love you." It amazed him how she took and gave everything he dishes at her, no woman of his ever been this close and open with him.. No even his first time love, when he learned that love wasn't all you need.

They made it back out to the party just in time for the last few songs before the place was bare. The crew were cleaning and packing everything way, and security guards were checking the place for leftover party drunks and calling cabs for them. But time Troy was done with signing bills and locking the place up, it was well into three am.

Troy sat heavily down next to his love, pulling her closer to him, "So what do want to do, now?" He asked softly while moving her curls away from her face.

"Well it's too late to go anywhere else and I'm too wired to be sleepy... How about we talk about childhood?" Taylor smiled sweetly up at him.

Troy tensed up a little, but tried to cover it up as quick as Taylor noticed him change. He looked stright aheah, staring into the fire. "Well, my mother was a international journalist and my father was a photographer, they meet in France and fell in love immediately. They married and moved to the states so I would be an American citizen, I remember traveling with them when I was younger..." Troy trailed off, not going on.

Taylor could tell there was more to his story so she stretched out on the opposite side on the couch, thinking how to get more out of him. "Your mother and father sound like great people, but what did you do when school started as you got older?" Taylor as quietly.

Troy sighed and grabbed her feet, he rubbed them before talking. "I was home schooled from the time I could talk until I was 10. My mom and dad settled in Texas for a while, her college buddies lived in close to our estate. My mom liked to throw wild party all for the holidays because it was the the only time she got the heart to would stay home."

Taylor decide to lighten the mood and be more playful. "Okay, now tell me your first sexual experience and how old?" Taylor wiggled her toes and smirking up at him.

Troy stopped rubbing and got this weird look to his handsome face, he wasn't frowning but wasn't blank either. It looked as if he was doing both. This made her concerned, "Troy? Baby, your okay. What's the matter?" Taylor asked sitting up. Troy looked over at her and smirk.

"No, I'm fine. To answer your question I had my first sexual experience with an older woman." Taylor mouth dropped and Troy laughed.

"That's not all, she was one of my mom's friends-" Taylor gasped in shock. Troy pulled her closer by the legs, "I didn't get to tell you I was 14 years old when it happened." Taylor sat up on that part.

"Oh my god?! Troy! That's is criminal. How did that happen?" Taylor asked with shock.

"I didn't plan it out if that's what you mean. It's was at the time of the wild holiday party my mother was throwing, I got bored and hide with some glasses of wine in the study when she, Rebbecca, she walked in. She was drunk and had been watching me. We talked a little and we started talking about girls, she commented how tall I was and that I would be a heart breaker when I was older. Before I knew it I had a crush and I kissed her. I thought she would cruse me out, slap me or at least call my mother to beat my ass. But all she did was look shock and tongue kiss me back. My first tongue kiss. Then she grabbed my hands and put them on her breast, tell me to squeeze her nipple threw the shirt."

Taylor sat there more than shocked, she felt cleared her throat, " What- W-Did you want her to?" Taylor whispered, moving closer to him reaching for his hand.

"Of course I did, I mean, I didn't know what to do but what she said, it was nice and I had no clue what else to do. So I did what she wanted, then she got undress, and I sat there stun. By the time she was to her heels she told me to do pull out my dick. I was hesitated but did as she said and she started sucking my dick, I was in ecstasy, I never had no shit happen to me like before in my life, fuck I didn't even know what to call what she was doing me. Then she told me to do the same to her..." Troy stopped and looked over at Taylor. He lifted Tay to his lap and moved his hand up to cup her pussy.

"Troy, baby. You don't have to do this. We can just talk." Taylor said, shaking a little. He was rubbing her pussy in all the right spots but she knew he was doing this because of his pain from what happen when he was younger.

"But I want to baby, I can show you too." He said smirking. "She spread her legs and pushed my head to her hot pussy, so I licked her lightly. But it wasn't enough, she wanted me to dig deeper." Troy laughed out, while rubbing her slowly and roughly. Taylor was wet and she almost hated it, she tried once more to get through to him.

"Troy... Wh- Wait a minute. I don't want sex.. Ohhh.." Taylor tried to move away but Troy pushed her back on to the couch, kissing her lips roughly. "What a coincidence... I don't want sex either." He huskily whispered in her ear, licking the shell then dragging his teeth down to her neck roughly, sweetly kissing the same spot softly. Taylor moaned, she closed her eyes and moved her hands threw his hair, holding him to that same area. She let go a little, forgetting for a minute of what she was fighting for.

Troy unzipped her dress, making her naked again. He kissed and rubbed down her body all over before moving back between her legs. Taylor took a deep breathe to talk once more, "Did she force you to do more? Did she- did hurt, Troy?" Taylor whispered, lightly caressing his face and hair.

"She trapped me in a little, I didn't have much else to do but keep going... I could breathe for minute or two, but I would say she was more hurt than me when I was done with her pussy." Troy smirked, licking the inside of Taylor's thigh. Then he thrusted two fingers in her pussy, moving his mouth over her clit. Taylor arched hard, groaning loudly as he passionately eat her pussy roughly,he nibbled her clit with his teeth. All Taylor could do was grab hold of the couch and grin her pussy down towards him, she couldn't comment as he worked her.

Troy felt her tighten around his fingers and moved faster, he could get enough of her in mouth. He put all his focus on her, his memory bought up too much, he needed to focus on her to take the edge off and get her off instead.

Taylor was flying higher to her pleasure, she wanted more though. "Tr- Troy.. Baby, I did more.. Make love to me, baby." Taylor moaned out in between words, grabbing his hair.

He backed off a little, though not completely he was thrusting his fingers through her wet pussy. "No, I want you to cum by my mouth, Tay. I need you to come for me." He demanded, using his other hand to squeeze her thigh.

After hearing that Taylor couldn't hold back anymore, she came all over his mouth and hand. She was shaking and moaning loudly as she rode out her orgasm. Troy groan against her pussy, not letting up. He closed in only on her clit, taking the tip of his tongue against the swollen button causing Taylor to scream as her second orgasm took hold. Her cum juices shot out a little, making a complete mess of him.

And Troy loved it.

Taylor was breathing hard, pushing her hair back. She couldn't move, she could barely breath. Troy moved up to lay on her stomach, he closed his eyes and held her tight. After a few more breaths, Taylor looked down and rubbed his arms. She tried to move him up to her but he wasn't moving. So Taylor just caressed his hair and arms, waiting for something.

Troy didn't know what took hold of him but before he knew it he felt a tear fall on Tay's stomach. He took his own deep breath and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Taylor felt this and moved fought a little harder to get closer to him, when Troy finally gave he pulled him up and moved to lay down slight on her. Taylor moved to kiss his lips but Troy moved his face into her neck, holding onto her.

"It's okay, baby. You were a child and she took something complete wrong to an innocent, horny young teen... Let go, baby. I got you, Troy." Taylor whispered into his hair rubbing his warm skin, she felt him move his head to hers. His blazing blue eyes that were either dark with passion or rage, held none. He looked so hurt and abused, his face was red and lips were swollen. Taylor eyes were filling with tears, she could tell he was hurt and was embarrassed with his show of tears, but it only made Taylor love him more, seeing this side, the real Troy Bolton, the man.

"I love you, Troy." Taylor said, kissing him sweetly. She then moved to hold him tight, rubbing the right side of his back and arm. Troy never felt so safe and loved before, he closed his eyes taking in the warm embrace Taylor put him in.

After a few minutes, Troy moved behind him to wrap the blanket around them, but not before taking off his shirt and pants. He locked eyes with hers to speak. "I love you, Taylor. I am so happy I stormed into your dressing room." Taylor giggled and kissed his lips again, they fell asleep in one another arms all night long.

***********************************************************TBC************************************************************************************** **

AN:// Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but I just got to off the road today and I won't have Internet for a few more days. I'm still working on my L.W.B. story and working on one-shot pieces with Troy and Taylor as my main characters. Thank you for reading and hit me with feedback and comments.

Shout out Time!!! **_glasvegas, javasmoker, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, chaylorXtraylorlover101, Fangirl44, lilmissmonique, chylorfan, LunaSolTierra, Mermaid85,and Aud11_.** Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I hope to receive more :)


	8. The Case of the Ex

ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT: Top Story! Bad Boy, Troy Bolton gets a sexy and exposed, naughty "Perfect Angel", Taylor McKessies!

"Tonight on Entertainment Tonight at 7, we have news on Bad Boy MVP, Troy Bolton. Exposing a naughter side with an sexy, voulptous Perfect Angel, Taylor McKessies. We have the most anticipated and tantalizing photos of the dark and sassy couple posing in the most X-rated ways. The couple have yet to issues any statements or interviews that deny or confirm, that they are indeed a couple. But over the last recent events, the two are spotted romantical dinning and exclusively miggling together. Which this is big news for our infamous, multi talented and billonaire man, who is not one to stay committed to woman... Though, this Taylor McKessies shows, as in the photos shown on the screen, she is one sizzling and extremely talented woman. Her ligeragie company is the buzz around Hollywood, many celebrities and wealthy bodies, including Beyonce Knowles, Lady Gaga, Paris Hilton, Pink, Ciara and 50 Cent, are awaiting the lauch of this line. Taylor and her co-owner of Perfect Angel and Millonaire Heiress, Sharpay Evans- Baylor are planning to lauch this upcoming summer for a hot collection.

More news..." Click! The sound of a big screen television being cut off.

An angery sigh was loudly heard within the bachalor pad of Chad Danforth, he had just came back from his biggest movie set in Miami. He was hoping the absent time away from his on again- off again, ex- girlfriend/fuck buddy, Taylor, would make her realize she had missed him and wanted to get back together. But his belief of this happening was shaker than ever seeing those... 'SEX' photos.

Chad was more than outraged about her finding a new guy to play boyfriend to, but he felt he could change that.. Starting now. He moved to his closet, grabbing his most appealing suit grey suit and expensive shoes, then moved to his bathroom. Dropping out of his robe, stepping into his luxury spa shower, rubbing his carmel hard body, six pact and un-aroused dick of five inches was being washed with strong, big hands.

A little while later he was dressed and tied his curlied hair back, then he smoothing his hair, he stepped back to check himself out and said to himself:

"..Let see how deep this so-called relationship is.." He smiled that heart pounding smile and moved to grab his keys to the Lincoln Aviator 2010 SUV. Driving to see his ex-girlfriend and future wife, Taylor was really up to at work.

********************************************************** Taylor's Office *********************************************************************

Taylor was working to harder than ever, in her office. She was slowly making great progress with the grand opening of Perfect Angel's line. She and Sharpay got the location, DJs, taliors and seamtress, choroegraphor, models, and many other prpos needed for the show. Now all that's left is picking a day, making a guest list, and inviting the best fashion editors and stockholders to the show.

Taylor yawned and sighed as she moved to get more coffee in her system. She was the only one left in the department, working hours after work hours. Taylor moved to look through her phone to see if Troy called or texted, today since he was starting his season practice with the Lakers, so he wouldn't be over her house until tomorrow, due to all the driving and sore muscules.

Though she smiled and laughed when she remember him trying to convince her to go to practice with him and watch her man in action. He even went as far as to extend invitations for her friends to come, but she knew she needed to work on getting the line out and exposing herself for the line, as soon as possible. When she was done kissing and hugging Troy bye for the day, she fought of reports and fans as she went into her office with Sharpay, whom was not at all happy with her, about missing the elite hotties sweat and workout infront of her.

Taylor walked back, getting ready to listen to her voicemail from Troy, when she bumped into someone, she felt fimilar strong hand holding her against them. She gasped when she looked into the light brown eyes of Chad Danforth.

OH...Shit...

"Hey Tay- Tay. Still working hard all hours of the night, I see." Chad said, with a heart melting smile. Chad was very happy to see her shocked look and by the slight goosebumps showing on her body, she was more than surprised to see him.

Taylor straight up immediately, stepping back to neverously lick her glossy lips. "Chad.. Hi. Uh. What are you doing here?" She asked looking confused.

Chad fake a slight hurt face, moving to only lean back on the front of her large desk. "Can't I get back home from filming to see my bestie? Tay.. You know you are always my first stop when I get home." He spoke smoothly, smiling sweetly in her eyes.

Taylor knew there was more to his explantion. He did always come back to her for romance and company when he went away, but he never dropped by unannounce and at her job to see her. Even if he was gone for two years, he and her were always casual about their 'relationship'.

Tay walked by him, flicking her long glossy hair over her shoulder. Then set her phone down as she sat in her chair. "Chad. A lot has changed since you were last here. I am quite busy and pressed for time to get my baby up and running. So I going to have to keep our visit to hang out only." She said, crossing her smooth, thick legs.

Chad's easy and sweet smile dropped from his face as she terminated their usually romantic business, and he wasn't having that.

"What do you me 'hang out only'? I don't see how you can be so busy as to not want to see me." Chad said standing infront of the desk.

Taylor sighed, she didn't think she needed to inform Chad about her new relationship about Troy. Due to the fact they never went beyond friends with beniefs since college. "I am in a real relationship with Troy... He and I are really into one another, and exclusive about our relationship." Taylor thought to stay with basics and not give him too much of her relationship with Troy, since he and Troy were associates through professions.

Chad crossed his arms feeling the shift in Taylor, his easy smile faded as he felt his connection gone from the woman he love dearly. Though she and he were not serious, he felt that no matter what happend they would settle down and reach for each other.. But now seeing her, Chad didn't feel so sure.

"I hear you talk about him quite seriously, but we both know what's bound to happen." Chad said moving to stand infront of Taylor.

Taylor sighed, this time out of regret. She now feels what her friends and family were try to talk about when they told her 'friends with beniefts' were regretful and messy. Taylor look over at Chad and feel a sting of remorse and pity. Something she thought she would never feel about anyone, expecially about Chad. But, she was not cheater.. A demanding bitch? Yes. A naughty, undercover hoe in the bedroom? Yes. A betrayer? Never.

"Chad.." Taylor began as she stepped closer and straighter. "You know me long enough to know that I never do anything without my true feeling involved. I told you from the beginning, exactly what I wanted from you, and that is what I got. I have a man, who gives me all that and much more. You're fun, comfortable and damn good at sex, along with great friendship to top the cake off." Taylor gently, only to twist her face with direct force. "However, I have something I am willing to love whole-heartedly. So cut the act of leading sex god, okay." Taylor dropped that same and poked him in the chest as she finish her sentence.

Chad listened with a heavy heart. She made up her mind and shut him down. He didn't like that shit one bit.

Just as he was going to move in for more digging, Taylor's office door open and closed with a loud click due to the presence of a possessive man, with the look of' not-happy- to- see- any- man- within- two- feet- of- his- girlfriend', her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

'FUCK!' Was all Taylor thought.

Taylor jumped into action, immediately rushed over to Troy and put her arms around him. 'I hope this holds him from beating Chad's ass.' Tay thought as she moved her hand to hold his face leveled with hers for a sweet kiss. Which had some effect, Troy looked into her eyes and kissed her with his familar fire. But his steel blue gaze went right back to Chad. He didn't move or give any expression so their was no telling what he was thinking.

"Hey, baby! This is my long time friend, Chad Danforth, he just stopped by for a little chat. Chad, this is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton." Taylor quickly moved to introduction hoping to spark some civil air with the two men. Troy, again giving no expression as to what he was thinking. He just stared at Chad, whom was quite the opposite of Troy. His jaw tensed as he realized the maga-star, Troy Bolton with his arm around Taylor. Like his pale ass claimed her or some shit.

Chad mental shuck off his anger and replaced it with a false act of kindness. "Nice to meet you, man. " Chad said, reaching his hand out to Troy.

Troy knew immediately this fake ass, ladies man was bullshit. Troy could not only see how close he was to his lady, but he could sense the hostile look from within his eyes. They gave away more than he could ever say. They challenged his very pressence.

'Fuck you too, Bushy Bitch', Troy thought. He was going to let pretty boy know how and where he placed.

Troy dropped his arm from around Tay, moving to stand face to face with Chad. Troy took his hand and squeezed... Tightly. And aggressively.

"It would be the same for me, but I want to let you know now something about me. Number one: I don't appreciate anyone handling my lady or stepping to her strong." Troy tighten his hand more. "Number two: I will let you know one time- and one time, only. Taylor is with me. Completely. And lastly, I will not have you, friend or not that close up on her. If you try this shit again, this fist is going up so far up your ass that you will be shiting from your mouth." Troy squeezed his hand so hard, he could feel and heard Chad's bones make a new space in his hand.

Chad stood his ground, sweating and shaking, of course. As he nodded his head, painful. That is then when Troy let go. Stepping back to Taylor, Chad said his quick and angery goodbye to Taylor and walked through her office door without another word.

Taylor was aroused and angry by the display of power and violence from him. Taylor could not believe how over the top he was, even if what he said made her cream in her panties. However, he could have handle his actions much more mature and less crazed.

"What the fuck, Troy? Why do you always have to be a fucking tough guy, whenever you see men around me? I just told you Chad was a friend of mine. DAMN!" Taylor ranted on as she cocked her head with attitude.

Troy calmly let her finish and wrapped his arms around her. "He wanted more than to just stop by and chi-chat. And like I told old boy, I will not have anybody stepping to you hot and heavy for any reason. I find it rude and disrepsectful. Period." Troy whispered in her ear, then grazed his soft and firm lips down her ear and toward her sweet spot, at the side of her neck.

Taylor closed her brown eyes and moaned softly. She loved it when he pleasured her so sweetly and softly, yet with strength all at the same time. She moved her hands around his mid section, rubbing the hard muscles through his shirt.

Taylor started pulling at his shirt, removing the it and unbottoming his pants. Troy was not making the process any easier, he roughly covered her mouth with his. His tongue caressing her lips open and Taylor was slowly getting lost in the taste of him. After his pants slouched down his waist and he was bared chested, Taylor hands rested on his shoulder.

Troy grabbed her waist, his mind and body was spinning him all over the place. Her perfume dancing around his senses and her sweet and spicey taste was on his tongue. Troy's large hands grabbed at her juicey and plump ass, and Taylor moaned deeply as she felt him rub his hard cloth dick against her plevis.

Troy hastly pulled her silk, mid- thigh skirt up and around her wide waist. He ripped her g-sting and caressed her bare skin. Troy moved back a little, while bitting his lips, as he watched removed her top, noticing she didn't wear a bra underneath. His dick pulsed strongly as he revealed those heavy beast and hard chocolate colored nipples.

Moaning, Taylor bearly registered the quick movement of her being lifted and sat on her desk. When she felt him move Troy slide her around and him move downward, she saw him sitting in her office chair and slide her up to him. Taylor smiled, sexual and place her heeled pumps on the arms of the chair. He legs parted as he leaned directly in front of her pussy lips. Her scent waas intoxicating, his mind whirled around as he eyed the juicest, pussy he ever seen. She was so wet, she glistened on her dark lips, trailing down a path to her plump ass.

"Fuck." Was as all Troy could mutter. She was bared as a baby's bottom, her clit was swollen and looked like a black cherry wait to be eaten. And he was more than happy to to just that. When he tapped that fat clit, Taylor moaned loudly, she closed her eyes and shuddered as Troy's lips grabbed at that sweet spot. Taylor leaned back a little and bit her lip to keep the scream from escaping.

Troy tongue dipped, glided, whirled and stabbed all around her pussy. The strokes on her clit was beyond anything she every felt, she couldn't hold up anymore when her orgasm hit, and drooled into Troy's hungry mouth. Troy was groaning with much pleasure, her tangy, fresh, and slightly sweet taste almost had him ready to cum as well.

"TROY!" Taylor gasped with breathless, ecstasy. He find broke away, realizing Taylor was still attached to her pussy. He look up at her beautiful, sexy face. She smile and straighten her legs, to take her feet off the chair and kneel down to pull down his pants and boxers. Troy quickly caught on and lifted his waist to help her move the clothes from his body.

Taylor took his fat dick into her mouth, with no hesitation. She worked her tongue around the head of his fat dick, to the base. She moved her head up and down on his dick, taking him slowly and deeply. Troy inhaled sharply at this, she sucked him like no other. He felt her wicked tongue caressing him all over his pulsing dick. And her moaning, vibrating around him had Troy seeing colors. He was nearly screamed out when she palmed his heavy ball.

He had to pull Taylor off his dick before he released a big load in her mouth. Taylor moaned in disappointment, she wanted him to cum in her mouth but had no time to voice it, as she was once again lifted and stretched out on her desk. But not before, Troy pushed all her shit off the desk, her paper barely made it to the floor before he wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust his big dick deep inside her wet pussy.

"Oh shit, T-Troy!" Taylor screamed, her nails bitting into his back and shoulders.

"Yeah.. Fuck!" Troy groaned, breathlessly banging his girl, deep. His dick hitting her tight, wet walls in every angle. Her scent and perfume mixing with his sweat had him again, seeing bright colors.

"Fuck.. Do me hard, baby." Taylor demanded, this time bitting into his neck. Troy's sweet spot. Troy nodded and groaned louder as he thrusted in rougher, deeper. His hands dug down in her thighs as he worked his ass and dick into her. He was blowed away how fucking amazing she felt, so tight and wild. Un-fucking-real!

Taylor felt just as incredible, she pushed back and layed her sweaty body on her long desk. Never in that moment being so grateful in buy and big, all wood desk before. "Oh... Ooo.. OHH!" Taylor moaned with each of her favorited hard pounds by Troy. Her heavy breast bouncing all over the place as Troy worked her pussy out. She could feel her addictive orgasm racing fast, speeding with the increasing blows Troy was deliverying.

Sweat was slowly making is way down from Troy's face to chin, and then on Tay's breast.

"Fuck, Baby.. Tay... I- I'm bout.. to.. Cum!" Troy fough to get out as he drilled his dick in her tightin' pussy. She was getting so tight, it was hard not to cum right then.

Taylor couldn't hold back, even if she tried, she felt her nut about to errupt. "Cum, baby. Cum in my- OH! Your Pussy. Cum, Troy!" Taylor screamed out loudly. Pressing her heels into his ass, her pussy milking his dick for his cum.

Feeling her pussy milk him, Troy came. Hard. His balls tighten up so bad he felt pain but too much pleasure to complain. After thrust as much as he could he finally pulled out. His dick was too sensitive and was still spruting out cum, now on top of her pussy, trailing his cum all over her pussy lips and ass.

Troy collasped, losing his strenght. Taylor couldn't complain, hell she couldn't even move. They were both so wrapped up in there high, that after a few mintues could only kiss passionately. Just when Troy felt his dick get hard again, he moved down just to grab his dick to her soaked, cummed pussy...

Then the door busted open as Sharpay and Ryan busted in. Sharpay being the first to enter began talking. "I got new ideas for- OH Fuck! So-rry!" She squeaked as she block Ryan and stumbled as she clutched the door nob. She and Ryan both immediately looked else whereand slammed the door closed quickly as they bursted in.

Taylor and Troy froze, staring at the door than each other. Then laughing with much embrassment but wicked humor as to being caught butt-ass naked.

***********************************************************************************TBC******************************************************

AN:/ Thank you all soooooo much for sticking by my story. I know it has been FOREVER and a day since I updated and I am soo sorry for that. I just had so much change going on, and not enough juice to keep me from writer's block.

I want to thank: glasvegas, mzwendy85, Fangirl44, chaylorXtraylorlover, MermaidRam85, Erieaud, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, javasmoker, MoMo Taylor Anderson, chaylorfan, ThyBeloved, xSasukesXChickx, and comeagainx.

I really love the reviews and I'm more than ready to get my Traylor Love Fest on! LOL! I can't wait for the reviews (good or bad, I hope good though!) Much love, C~ 


	9. The Gladiator and His Vixen

"Thank you, everyone for coming to our world premier Perfect Angels line. I and Sharpay worked day and night on this baby, we appreciate all you, coming here tonight to party and write WONDERFUL reviews. .." Taylor pause with laughter, as she and Shar's opening party wrapped up for the night. They were a mega hit. With all the major stars, big name designers showing up and the press all over the world laughed with humor and truthfulness of the wonderful women's and men's lingerie.

"I want to personal thank, Sharpay Evan-Baylor for being my rock and the best partner a girl could have." Taylor gently took her of her best friend's hand looking her in the eyes with slight tears fighting through.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you diva, brilliant mind to get our dream alive. You my friend and sister, and there is no one else I would love to share this moment with. You my bestie, till the end." Taylor closes her heart felt speech with a warm hug to her sister and best friend. Sharpay, the Diva burst into tears and spoke words of great love and friendship back to Taylor.

The crowd awed and clapped as the moved away at the two talented women. Taylor and Sharpay wiped each other tears away with laughter at who girlie they were being.

"And I also what to close this up thanking the three men, who help build our baby, please give thanks to: Ryan Evans, Jason, and my boyfriend, Troy Bolton." The crowed went crazy when the Troy stepped out on stage next to Taylor wearing her show stopper, "Gladiator's Chain"; it was a Lycra back, with thick leather front sides, and an open front with chain attachments over Troy's lower and slight top of his bare pelvic bone.

The camera were flashing with blasting stars as Troy smirk, Shar, Jason and Ryan all moved so Taylor and Troy could close the show.

"Thank you all again, I close with the show stoppers, this is my personal favorite featuring Tay and Shar's Perfect Angels. This is Gladiator's Chain and Vixen Within.

Good Night, everyone!"

Taylor handed her microphone off, then stood in front of Troy, whom wrapped his arms around her deep red trench coat, kissing the side of her face and neck. As he untied her belt, sensually removing the coat from her body revealing the 'Vixen Within', which is an deep purple low cut corset, with lace tops, nicely shaping her large soft breast, leather cress-cross strap down the middle of the breast and stomach, then deep purple g-string and sheer holster stockings and purple pumps to complete the look.

Taylor moaned and let Troy turn her slowly around in a circle, making men wolf and whistle loud. Taylor laughed wicked stepped back and moved her finger around in a circle at Troy, which he was all too happy but spin around posing back to the crowd smiling over his shoulder to her.

Women when crazy, the sexy chain thong forming that smooth and tight ass had the whole place in crazed madness. Taylor slowly walked up and smack, quite loudly on his ass, then loving and sexily bend down to kiss softly on his sweet ass. Everyone was on their feet with applause and flashing lights. Troy quickly picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist before moving down the run way leaving the crowd wanting more.

Troy was kissing her all over; he took to one of the back changing rooms. Kissing Taylor roughly, forcing his tongue into Taylor's moaning mouth, squeezing her g-string covered hips and ass. Taylor was doing the same her nails running down his hot, muscular body. Troy felt the passionate response; she picked her up again, pushing her into the wall. Her stocking covered legs once again wrapping themselves around his was. Troy jerking the corset down over her breast, then, sucking her hard nipples deep into his hot mouth. Taylor could hardly stand it.

Troy then moved her to sit on top of the tables, moving the string slightly and forcing her legs apart so he could lend down and tongue her slit and clit hard. Taylor screamed with pleasure, all she could do was grab his hair hoping her would slow down and take her pussy easier, but the pleasure-pain was too good to really stop him. Troy had her pussy on fire, nibbling on her clit chocolate, and making hot wet juices flow down his mouth.

Taylor finally could take anymore she pushed him, making Troy fall back on the carpet, "Tay..." Troy warned given her a sexy growled as she smirked at her baby's hard, sexy body in her masterpiece.

"Yeah, baby..." Taylor whispered sweetly moving his dick through the chains, licking his tight stomach and naked pelvic bone skin. Taylor was play too much around his hard dick. His big hands pushed her shoulders down, rubbing his precum tip around her lips. Troy clearly wanted the show to being. Taylor licked his tip, tongue out showing precum juices on her tongue. Troy groaned and smirk sensual, "My hot vixen", gasping as Taylor took his big dick down her throat, swallowing and flexing her throat muscles around his hard dick.

Troy throw his head back, eyes closed groaning and moaning as Taylor worked his dick good and hard. Then suddenly she stopped, before Troy could think about protesting, Taylor already had her wet pussy taking in his hard dick in, deep. "MMMHH," Taylor yelled with please as she rode him fast and hard, not stopping. Her ass bouncing up and down o

Troy slapped her ass hard as she rode her man deep and fast, "Fuck, Tay! Yeah... Ride me baby," Taylor screamed as she felt a familiar tightening around her stomached. Taylor leaned down kissing groaning mouth squeezing his dick for his cum, making him tremble underneath her powerful pussy. "I love you, Troy! Ohhhh!" Taylor screamed again, this time taking Troy with her. "I love you too, Taylor! Fuck, I fucking love you!" Troy yelled slamming his dick and cum deep inside her. He hit her g-spot over and over until Tay's pussy begin groping his stiff, twitching dick, continuing to fill with her pussy with hot cum. With a final moan, their bodies grew stiff and collapsed, relishing in the afterglow of their achieved orgasm.

After a few moments, Troy picked Tay up and laid down next to her sweaty and sticky body. Troy kissed my forehead and they both began to fall into a blissful sleep. They held each other close kissing sweetly saying "I love you" to one another, then wrapped into each arms sleeping the great sex and love together.

_Elsewhere…_

_Chad growled with anger as he spotted then heard the two banging away. He saw her show and was green with envy as Taylor flashed her sexy ass all around Troy. Chad was not having it; he wasn't going to let Troy take Taylor way... Whether she likes it or not..._

******************************TBC***************************

_**AN: / More to love and hate soon enough, time for the real fun. Thank you all! I hope for more response and request.**_


End file.
